


Paint The Town Green

by KuHana



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Been watching ppg lately and forgot how much I loved the gangreen gang, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gorillaz might become part of the story, Kinda like a bunch of oneshots but not really, Wrote this for fun, gang stuff, gangreen gang have a hard life, growing up in a city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Maya gets sucked into some Gangreen Gang business. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching a few episodes of the old ppg and I forgot how great the show was. I also forgot how much I enjoyed the Gangreen Gang and since there are not too many stories out about them, I decided to write my own. 
> 
> It's kind of like my 'Little Moments' fic. Just a bunch of scenarios that Maya (oc) gets involved in. I'll try to update this story ever week or so, but I'm also taking prompts. So if you guys want to see something happen in this fic, drop a comment and I'll see to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maya ran down the street, her long hair flying around behind her. The sun beat down, making the teen sweat up a storm, and her lungs were starting to give out, but she kept going, kept her legs moving. 

 

_ I can’t be late! I can’t be late! _

 

Maya turned a sharp corner, bumping into a few people and hasty offered her apology before zipping off again. While running by a few stores, she caught a glimpse of the time.  _ 9:30am.  _

 

_ Ah! I’m so late! _

 

She sped up (or tried to, anyway), feeling her bones and muscles tighten in protest. Running was not something Maya was good at, and running around a crowded city, on low energy, while constantly bumping into people was a nightmare any awkward teen wanted to avoid. 

 

_ Just a few more blocks. Just a few more blocks. Just a few more-- _

 

The world stopped the moment Maya slammed into someone’s lanky chest, falling backwards with an ugly  _ thud _ . The sudden impact, made stronger by the speed she was going at, left the startled teen gasping for air, holding her chest, trying to understand what just happened. When her brain finally caught up with her, she quickly shot up to her feet, wobbled a little, and offered a rushed apology.

 

“I’m so, so, so, very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Totally my fault--” she offered the stranger a withered smile and started to rush off again, waving. “--have a nice day! Sorry again!” .

 

The stranger stood still for awhile, watching the retreating teen with a confused frown. Well, she was an oddity, and who the hell apologies to a gang member? That girl was either really stupid or new in town.  __

 

“Ey, Snake, ya commin’ or what,” Ace hollard, poking his head out from the alleyway. 

 

Snake hissed, pushing his hands into his pockets, and followed his boss into a black van. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe this. I really can’t believe this.” 

Maya stood in front of a tall building, out of breath, sweaty, and exhausted. A large sigh could be seen hanging over the double doors, and the word CLOSED was smeared across it in bright, red letters. Maya visaby wilted, her brain officially signing off for the day. 

 

“It’s Saturday, how is the library closed,” she whispered, pulling her hair back. Well, she ran down here like a lunatic for nothing. Maya turned on her heel, black skirt fluttering around her legs, and slowly started to descend the stairs. 

 

Well. There goes her morning. She started to head back home, but a black van zoomed past her, kicking up dirt and blastec bags, as well as her skirt and hair. Maya groaned, a few leaves slapping her in the cheek. “Jerks… learn how to drive,” she whispered, watching the black van speed off, crashing into mailboxes and lamp posts. 

Work was no better, and working in a gas station held little to no privilege. Her breaks where hardly five minutes, and her boss was never around, yet always had something to say to her (none of it good, mind you), and the bathroom was  _ atrocious.  _

 

Maya sat on her weely stool, doodling on a napkin she found under the cash register. So far, only a handful of people had come in, buying small things like a pack of gum or a bag of chips.  _ Looks like today’s gonna be another quite one. _

 

The moment the thought entered Maya’s head, the loud screeching of tires could be heard pulling up outside, followed by footsteps. 

 

The doors to the gas station slid open and a gang of teens (ranging from fourteen to seventeen) with sickly green skin walked in. The one with the shades surveyed the area, until his hidden eyes landing on a frozen Maya. 

 

_ Oh god. Please don’t tell me these guys are robbers.  _ Maya gulped, and quickly averted her eyes.  _ Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me-- oh my god, is he still staring? _

 

The gang’s leader slowly turned away, made a few hand gestures, and disappeared down an aisle. The shortest of the bunch blinked a few times, and started to move back outside, muttering something under his breath in Spanish. 

 

The rest fanned out, all finding something to entertain themselves with. 

 

Maya held her breath, fingers tightening around her pen as sweat rolled down her back.  _ If I survive this heart attack, I swear I’m finding a new job. I don’t care how much it pays, as long as my head stays attached to my neck.  _

 

Okay. Wait. That wasn't fair. The green skinned teens didn’t do anything wrong (yet), and they weren't hurting anyone (yet), and it’s not like they were committing a crime by acting funny (yet!).

Maya shook her head, yelping when one of them appeared in front of her. She glanced up at him nervously, talking in his strange appearance. The teen looked way too tall for his age, hunched over, hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts, sporting snake-like eyes and greasy hair. 

 

“Um, hello, can I help you?”

 

The teen grinned, black lips pulled back to show off his sharp fangs.

 

_ Okay, creep alert. Creep alert.  _

 

Maya took a step back, trying to look at anything other than her ‘customer’. 

 

“Nice _ sss _ drawing.”

 

_ Did this guy just hiss? _

 

Maya sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh? Um, thank you.”

 

The guy turned on his heel without another word, and left, moving to stand by one of his friends- the one with the shades. They exchanged a few words, before the one with the shades snapped his fingers. Instantly, large explosions could be heard taking place in the soda aisle, and another in the front asile. Maya yelped, ducking under the counter, holding her chest as she gasped for air.

 

_ Dang it! I knew those guys were trouble!  _

 

Another explosion blew out the ice cream machine. 

 

_ Ack! Where are the police?! _

 

Maya covered her head, and counted to ten, trying to calm her racing heart. She could hear laughter, the voices all sounding crude and gravily. 

 

“Well boys, grab what ya need and lets scram.”

 

“ _ Ssss _ sounds good, boss _ ssss.” _

 

“Ya. Okay.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“ _ Blllffppt.” _

 

Maya blinked a few times. Okay, odd set of responses. 

 

When the explosions died down, and the police were nowhere in sight, Maya worked up the courage to peek over the counter. She saw the green skinned teens hauling produce out, and packing it into their black van. She frowned, chewing her bottom lip.  _ Were all the those explosions really that necessary? Especially since the police seem to be nowhere in sight? _

 

Maya stewed, trying to figure out what to do. Well, what could she do? Hiding seemed to be her best option. She can’t fight, can’t run that fast, is way too clumsy for her own good-- yup, hiding is what she’d stick to until help came. 

 

“Hey, hey, looks like we gots ourselves a fan,” the one with the shades quipped, pointing a thumb in Maya’s direction.

 

_ Oh my god, why? _

 

Maya quickly ducked down, gripping the hem of her skirt. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer and closer, until she was sure the gang of green skinned robbers where surrounding her. 

 

_ This can not be happening!  _

 

She gulped when someone started drumming their nails on the counter above her head, whistling an ammonise tune.

 

_ Where are the freaking cops!? _

 

Someone was moving again, feet landing on top of the counter.

 

_ For the love of-- somebody help me! _

 

Maya screamed when a hand shot out from above, grabbing her wrist, and pulled her out forcefully, dangling her in the air. The one who grabbed her was the freaky-looking one with the bulging eyes. He stuck his tongue out, spraying his spit everywhere. 

 

_ Gross… So… gross.  _

 

“Well, looky at what we gots here.”

 

Maya felt her body run cold. 

 

The one with the shades was talking, boredly flipping a coin in his hand. “Where’d ya find ‘er, Grubbo.”

 

The one holding Maya stuck his tongue out again, and made a few sounds. 

 

“What? Hiding under the table you say?” Shades laughed, turning to the rest of his gang. “You hear that, boys. A dame who’s lower than us. Never thought I’d live to see da day.”

 

A course of laughter arose, filling the damaged gas station like cigarette smoke. 

 

Maya shuddered, wincing when her captor snapped his head in her direction, eyeing her for the longest time with those bulging eyes of his. 

 

_ Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me.  _

 

She yelped when the shortest of the gang zipped up, touching and poking her face and sides. “Ack! Hey, hey, stop that.”

 

“It speaks.”

 

“What?”

 

The short teen snickered, jumping off the counter and took a step back behind the largest gang member. The one with the lisp was the next to step forward, slithering up onto the counter and crossed his legs. 

 

“Yer new _ ssss _ in town _.” _

 

Maya nodded.

 

“ _ Ssss _ super.”

 

“What?”

 

“New _ ssss  _ meat. Eas _ sss _ y hunt.”

 

“W-what?”

 

The lispy teen offered no further explanation and settled on showing off his snake tongue. 

 

“Alright, alright, back off,” the one with the shades barked, pushing the snake teen away. He leaned in, his breath blowing on Maya’s cheek. She grimaced, squirming. Shades smirked, enjoying the way his prey fought. “Listen and listen good. We was never ‘er.”

 

“I… I don’t understand.”

 

“When them police start askin’ you questions. Leave us out of it. We was never ‘er.”

 

Maya nodded, silently wondering why, if this gang wanted no eye witnesses, they didn’t just kidnap her or (gulp) murder her. But she stayed quiet, least she give the gang any ideas.

 

Shades grinned and patted her cheek. “Good. Let ‘er go, our business here is done.”

 

The one holding Maya dropped her automatically, and hopped off the counter to follow his leader back to the van. The short teen followed quickly, pushing the largest member out with a grunt and a few curses (again, spoken in Spanish). The snake teen was the last to leave, sending Maya a large, sharp fanged grin. 

 

“ _ Ssss _ ssee ya ‘round,” he hissed, tongue slithering out. 

 

Maya shivered and waiting until the van left to fall to her knees. 


	2. Second Worst Day Of My Life

The police questionings weren't as bad as Maya thought they’d be and she was released to go home an hour or so later. Now, the teen sat on her sofa, covered in a bright red blanket, staring out her window. It was another moonless night, with black, clumpy clouds hovering up above in the sky.

 

Maya sighed, slumping into her warm cocoon. “Well… hey, I’m still alive. That’s something.”

 

A weak, but very valid argument. She decided to count her blessings and fished for her phone, opening up her news feed. The robbers made headlines and thanks to her, the suspects were still unknown. Maya bit her lip. She should have told the truth, given the gang of green skinned delinquent up, but… but they were  _ so  _ scary and… well, the idea of them sneaking into her apartment late at night spooked her (she had no doubt in her mind they could very well break out of prison). So Maya played stupid, chalking it up to shock and trauma of the moment. Police believed her (somehow ) and let her go. 

 

Maya just hopped this was the last she’d see of the creepy gang. 

  
  


~~~~

* * *

  
  


Weeks passed, and Maya was once again, racing down the streets of Townsville, bookbang in hand. 

 

“I can’t believe I slept in.  _ Again _ .”

 

She turned down a corner. 

 

“I have to stop staying up so late.”

 

She rushed across the road, sheepishly smiling when a few cars honked at her.

 

“My body is literally rebelling against me.”

 

She skidded to the right and  _ wham _ , ran right into a pedestrian. Maya fell down, her book bag slipping off her shoulder and landing next to her. A vague sense of deja vu entered her mind, but she shook it off and shakily stood up, reaching to collect her things. 

 

“Sorry, clumsy me. I’m in a hurry and totally didn’t mean to ram right into you,” Maya rambled on, keeping her eyes downcast. “I really am sorry-- running late, you know how it is? Heh…”

 

The person she ran into chuckled darkly and--  _ oh my god no.  _

 

Maya looked up, her eyes growing wide when the snake teen from a few weeks ago greeted her. He smirked, black lips pulled back to revel a row of knife-sharp fangs. Maya took a few steps back, clinging to her bookbag. 

 

“Sorry. I… gotta go,” Maya offered awkwardly, rushing away without sparing the teen a second glance. It was only when she made it a few blocks away did she realize she went the wrong way.

 

_ Of course… I should have stayed in bed. _

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Despite promising to find a new job, Maya found herself back in the gas station, working the night shift, as if the robbery  _ never _ even happened. It was all because  -when you live in a city- finding a job was like finding a ‘goldmine’-- they were few and far between. 

 

Maya slumped, doodling on a few pieces of toilet paper. 

 

_ This is my life now,  _ she thought grimly, eyeing her phone for the billionth time that night. She could text Sue, but using phones during a work shift was frowned upon, and her boss always,  _ always  _ knew when Maya did something wrong. Always.

 

The doors suddenly slid open and Maya tensed, her legs growing stiff. She glanced up slowly, expecting to see sickly green skin and crude smirks, but instead, she saw an elderly man. 

 

She sighed.  _ I’m becoming paranoid.  _

 

The old man took his time finding what he needed and checked out rather quickly. Once again, she was alone. 

 

Lights would occasionally flicker, but Maya stuffed down her fear and continued doodling on the toilet paper. Her doodles started out mindless, but slowly, they turned into shapes. When Maya was finished, she pulled her pen away, nodding in satisfaction. 

 

“Not bad…”

 

The doors slid open again. Maya opened her mouth to greet the customer, but yelped when a knife was shoved into her line of sight. The man, a large, boulder-like person dressed in ratty clothes and old shoes, sneered. 

 

“Stay quiet and you live,” he droned, opening up his bag and pointed to the register. “Start fillen’ ‘er up.”

 

Maya shook, but did as the man said. 

 

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-- again?! Karam. This is karma. Somehow, this is karma.  _

 

“Faster, I don’t got all day!”

 

“Y-yes, okay, s-so-sorry.”

 

Maya blinked back tears.  _ I’m going to die!  _

 

“You def, girly? I said  _ faster.” _

 

Maya yelped, arm shaking as she put the money into the bag.  _ Where are the police? Where are the police?  _

 

The man pressed the knife closer to her shoulder. 

 

_ Could this day get any worse? _

 

The doors slip open and someone with green skin walked in.

 

Maya wilted, feeling the pressure building up in her head and behind her eyes before she abruptly crumbled to the floor. 

 

_ Yes. Apparently it can.  _


	3. A Deal Is Struck

Maya woke up with a pounding headache, moaning a little when she tried to sit up. The world around her suddenly started spinning, colors bleeding together. Browns, greys, some blacks, maybe a few greens… 

 

Wait. 

 

Maya quickly stood up, and immediately regretted it. She wobbled, taking shaky breaths, and tried to steady the thumping behind her forehead. 

 

“Ooh, that was a bad idea.”

 

Maya fell back onto the couch, trying to rub away the headache. 

 

Suddenly, someone was thrusting a cup of cold water into her clammy hands. “Here. Drink.”

 

“Erm, thanks,” Maya mumbled, sipping the water, shuddering when the cold liquid washed away the hot, suffocating feelings in her chest. She tried to relax, but the person took a seat next to her, and the next thing he said sent a cold, harsh shiver down her spine.

 

“Heh, your lucky I wasssss in the area.”

 

_ Crap, it’s the snake weirdo. Coincidence, I think not.  _

 

“O-oh. Ya, ya I guess.” She took a longer sip of her water.

 

“You could  _ sssay I ssssaved your life.” _

__

 

“I… yes, you did.” Maya didn’t like where this was going.

 

“The way I  _ sssee it, you now owe _ me.”

 

_ Oh no. No. No. No. I don’t like where this is going.  _

 

“And how would I go about that…” Maya was so going to regret asking that. If her headache was anything to go by. 

 

Snake smiled and Maya scooted away.

 

“... you know, your smile’s creepy.”

 

“Oh? Issss it?” 

 

“Uhu.” 

 

“Ssssorry, princessss.”  Snake ran his sharp claws through his black hair, smirk growing wider. “You’llsss  just have to dealsss  with it.” 

 

_ Not unless I leave,  _ Maya though whirly. She finished her cup of water, and took to running her finger around the rim of the dirty glass. “So, um, your in a gang?”

 

Snake nodded.

 

“And… and you saved me?”

 

He hissed.

 

“Um, not that I’m not grateful, but why?”

 

“Well, ain’t dat a good question,” a new voice spoke.

 

Maya yelped, jumping a little, and gripped her cup. Snake snickered.

 

“Snake, I thought yous would have told our little dame everythin’ by the time we got back.”

 

“Ssssorry, Ace, shesss  just got up.”

 

“I see, I see.”

 

Ace crossed the room, followed closely by the rest of his gang. They all fanned out, each taking their post around the living room. Maya watched each of them, her eyes taking in the structure of the house (if you could even call it that). 

 

_ “ _ Now, why don’t we start by you tells us your name,” Ace said. 

 

Maya eyed him suspiciously and momentary thought of giving them a fake name, but fear stopped her. It was probably stupid anyway, lying to a gang. 

 

“Maya.”

 

“Maya, eh? Hey, boys, looks like we got ourselves a goody-goody.”

 

Maya grimace, but didn’t deny the claim- couldn't really. She has always been the ‘good girl’, and, really, saw no problem in it. So she did her homework, never did drugs, and never had sex. Why should she feel shame in that? 

 

“Ya,” Maya finally said when she realized Ace was actually waiting for her to acknowledge it. “Is… is that a problem?”

 

Ace laughed, slapping his knee. “Hah! Well, if your going to be seen hangin’ around the Gangreen Gang, ya.”

 

_ Ya, okay, but I’m  _ not  _ gonna be hanging around you guys.  _ Maya didn’t dare speak her mind on that matter, settling on being silent instead. 

 

“Well, we know your name, it’s only fair you know ours.” Ace snapped his fingers and immediately, his gang members started introducing themselves, almost one by one. 

 

“Daaaa, I’ma Big Billy.” The large teen stuck his hand out, and Maya slowly shook it. “Nice ta meet you, pretty lady!”

 

“Lil’ Arturo,” the shortest member introduced, “but ju can just call me Arturo.”

 

“Oh? Hello-” Maya mumbled, reaching out to shake the Mexicans hand, when- 

 

“ _ Bbffftppp.” _

 

Maya blinked, and wiped the spit off of her cheek.

 

_ Gross.  _

 

“That’s Grubber, I believe you two already met,” Ace said, pointing to the bug eyed teen. 

 

Maya nodded, and inched away from the hunchback, unintentionally pressing her arm into Snake’s side. 

 

“Oh-- sorry.”

 

“ _ Sss’kay,” Snake hissed, taking the glass from her hands. “People callssss _ me Ssssnake.”

 

“Right, of course,” Maya mumbled, playing with her fingers. “So… so um, why am I here again?”

 

“Well, as I see it, one of my members rescued you from a little problem,” Ace spoke up, “so,  _ logically,  _ you now owe us a little favor.”

 

Maya visibly deflated, wringing her hands.  _ Welp, my life is officially over.  _

 

Snake snickered. “She’sss worried, Ace.”

 

Ace laughed and got up slowly to get himself a drink. Maya watched through her thick, grey bangs, swallowing her gasp when she saw the seventeen year old gang leader pop open a bottle of alcohol, guzzling it down. She glanced around, wondering if this was normal. Apparently, it was; no one seemed jolted by Ace’s drinking. 

 

_ Does that mean the others drink too? These guys can’t be any older than seventeen.  _

 

Ace unintentionally answered Maya’s question by throwing Arturo and Snake a can of… something. Maya tried to discreetly glance at the label, but failed miserably when she leaned in too far, her shoulder pressed into Snake’s arm again. He glanced at her and smirked, shaking the can in his hand.

 

Outdated beer. 

 

Maya blinked, and snatched it away before her brain could stop her. “How can you drink this stuff? Your like, what, sixteen? Do you know what this will do to your health? It’s like… like smoking cigarettes!”

 

Snake laughed, along with the rest of the gang.

 

“Oh my god, you smoke too?” Maya yelped, “why? Why would you possibly want to smoke?” She poked Snake’s stomach. “It will kill your poor lungs.”

 

The laughter grew louder, and Maya suddenly felt very stupid, for some reason. She frowned, cheeks growing a bright red. “Fine. Kill you body, see if I care.”

 

“Sorry ta disappoint,” Ace snapped, taking another swing of his drink. “But, see, wes don’ really care. Livin’ in da dump gives yas a new perspective on life. Now, speakin’ of life, I believe you owe us yours.”

 

Maya bit her lip.

 

Ace smirked, shades shining under the dull light. “Let’s talk business.” 

  
  


* * *

 

Maya got home late that night, and plopped down on the sofa the minute her front door clicked shut, exhausted from the day’s events. 


	4. Sweet Smelling Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya ‘unwinds’ with her friend Sue.

Wednesday morning found Maya in a local cafe, sipping a cup of tea, typing vigorously on her laptop. She was working on a short story for her English class, trying to finish the last few pages when someone with fluffy, orange hair sat down  beside her.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

Maya smiled, and give Sue (her best friend of five years) a look. “Hey yourself. What took you so long? I thought you knew your way around the city.”

 

“I do,” Sue countered, “doesn't mean I won’t get lost.” She got more comfortable in her seat and leaned in, cupping a hand over her red lips. “So, spill, why’d you sound so frantic over the phone?”

 

Maya stiffend, chewing her bottom lip. “Um, well… okay, it kinda all started a few days ago, and mind you, this is still totally crazy for me…” 

 

Maya went on to tell her friend about the Gangreen gang, being robbed at knife point, being ‘assaulted’ by Grubber, getting pulled into a deal by the Gangreen (which consisted of Maya keeping her mouth shut about the goings on with the gang and in return, they would offer her safety at work), and everything in between. By the time she was done, Sue was boiling with anger. 

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” the carrot top hissed, pushing her bangs up to glare at Maya. “I have so many problems with your story, girl. First off, how are you still working at that gas station-- and don’t give me that ‘well it’s hard to find a job in a city’ spiel cuz we both know you can very well get a nice job at some bank or something.”

 

Maya blushed, playing with a strand of her hair. “Busted…?”

 

“Ya, big time, and what were you thinking, getting involved with a gang? The Gangreen Gang? They’re pretty notorious around here: stealing, robbing museums and banks, drinking underage, ditching and dropping out of school. The list just goes on, girl. And I hear they’re doing odd jobs for shady men.” 

 

Maya felt the color drain from her face. “O-odd jobs?” 

 

“Ya, dunno what it is they’re getting themselves into, but it can’t be anything good.” Sue sighed, running her fingers through her messy curls. “Look, we can go to the police, you can give them a statement, and have those goons locked up.”

 

Maya shook her head. “I… I can’t,” she whispered, feeling something in her twist. “They’re scary, Sue, and they know where I live and… you just had to be there. I… I dunno, I feel bad for them. They live in the dumb, in a wooden shake, that leaks when it rains. I can’t imagine that would put anyone in a good mood.”

 

Sue frowned. “It doesn't give them the right to go around, acting like little shits.”

 

“I know, just… I’ll be okay.”

 

“... promise?”

 

Maya offered her friend a smile. “Yes. I’ll even call you every night, just to keep you calm.” 

 

Sue smirked and bumped Maya with her elbow. “Sounds like a deal.”

 


	5. Taking Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter a bit earlier. Plus, I'm kinda proud of how this chapter turned out ^-^

_ Saturday Evening.  _

Saturday evening found Maya back at work, sitting on her worn out wheely chair behind the cashier's counter, doodling on more pieces of toilet paper. A few customers came through, greeting her with smiles and a warm ‘good evening’. 

 

Sue even stopped by, bringing bags of Chinese food with her, and telling Maya to eat (more like demanding it) before taking off. Maya just smiled, watching her friend run down the road, while both waving and slurping up her noodles. 

 

Suddenly, the doors slid open and someone walked in. Maya didn’t pay them any attention, too engrossed in her drawing and food to notice that the ‘customer’ was now standing over her, his shadow swallowing up her small form. 

 

Maya blinked a few times when she sensed something amis. She looked up, the color quickly draining from her cheeks when her eyes met Snake’s.

 

“Oh… hello.”

 

Snake hissed, pointing to the open spot on the counter. “Mind if I  _ ssssssit?” _

__

 

“It’s a free country,” Maya mumbled, popping a dumpling into her mouth. Snake hopped up, his lanky legs hanging over the edge. Without asking, he stole a few noodles from the cup Maya had pushed off to the side. Maya didn’t say anything, and the two didn’t talk that much for the rest of the evening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sunday Morning. _

Maya was cleaning out the soda aisle when she felt someone tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang and offered him a little smile. 

 

“Oh, hello. Arturo, right?”

 

The teen nodded. “Si.”

 

“Um… can I help you with anything?.”

 

Arturo didn’t say anything. He just kept staring at her, almost as if he was analyzing her. 

 

Maya shivered. “O-okay. There… erm, if you get hungry, there are snacks in the backroom.”

 

Arturo took a moment to consider her offer, before finally nodding and walking off. 

 

Maya shivered, and returned to cleaning out the soda aisle, trying her hardest to keep calm.  _ Creepy kid.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Monday Night.  _

“I.. um… er- so, Big Billy, what, um, what do you like to do for fun?” Maya asked, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere that fell between the two. 

 

Big Billy tapped his chin, before a large grin eclipsed his face. “Is likes to hang around with Ace, and Snake, and Artuto, and Grubber! Theys my bestest friends, ever!”

 

Maya awkwardly shifted in her wheely chair, playing with the ends of her doodle napkin. The biggest member of the Gangreen Gang sat across from her, behind the counter, kicking his feet back and forth. 

 

“So… do you like… pizza?” 

 

Big Billy nodded quickly. 

 

“Do you like soda?”

 

He nodded again.

 

“Um, do you like candy?”

 

Another nod.

 

“And what about school?”

 

Big Billy stopped to think and eventually shook his head. 

 

“Why? I go to school. It’s not so bad.”

 

Big Billy shook his head again. “No, no, no. School is bad for Big Billy. School is mean to Big Billy.”

 

That threw Maya for a loop. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No. Not really. Ace says we don’ talks about it no more.”

 

“Ace?” Maya resisted the urge to tap her chin, mimicking those old detective movies she oh so loved to watch.  _ I wonder… “ _ Was school bad to him too?” She asked. 

 

Big Billy nodded. “Bad to all gang.”

 

Maya hummed, twisting a piece of hair between her fingers. Well, this was certainly new. She thought the gang just didn’t like school and dropped out after too many ditched days. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Wednesday Afternoon. _

“Aw, don’ be such a prude, toots.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes, and pushed Ace away. “Your such a jerk. I’m trying to do homework here.”

 

The gang’s boss faked surprise. “But yer at work. Ain’t there some rule against this?”

 

“Um, no.”

 

Ace scoffed. “It’s called a joke. Jeez. Your no fun, ‘aya.”

 

“Okay, well, sorry. And it’s Maya.”

 

“Ooh, little goody-goody’s gots some bite after all.”

 

Maya groaned, letting her head fall down on the counter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Friday Night.  _

Maya hid behind Snake, clinging to his lanky arms, refusing to let go. “No. No, no, no, no, no.”

 

 _ “Hessss _ not that badssss,” the teen snickered. 

 

“No. I don’t care. This is not happening.”

 

“Your  _ sssssuch a baby.” _

__

 

__

“I don’t care,” Maya whined, shivering when the night wind picked up. Both Snake and Maya where standing outside the gas station, both facing a drooling Grubber, who honestly looked like he hadn’t had a care in the world. Tonight was suppose to be the hunchbacks turn to watch over Maya, but he was just too scary for the poor girl. This is how Maya found herself clinging to Snake for dear life, begging him to stay with her. 

__

 

__

She gave another weak tug on his arm. “Please stay, I--”

__

 

__

Grubber blew a raspberry and Maya screamed. 

__

 

__

_Snake winced, rubbing his ear. “Not ssssso loud,” he hissed, sending Maya a glare. “Andsss_ I can’tsss _ssssstay. Bosssss_ hassss a job for me, and before youssss assssk, no, everyonesss elsssse is bussssy.”

 

Maya groaned, pressing her forehead against the lankey teen’s back. “You’re such a jerk, you know that.”

 

Snake snickered. “Tough luck, tootsssss.”

…

…

…

 

Hours later, Maya could be found stiffly sitting on her wheely chair, watching Grubber  -who continued to rummage through the storage unit- too scared to do or say anything. 


	6. Not A Very Lucky Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little sick these past few days, so I apologize if this chapter is... less than okay. 
> 
> I also want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this fanfic. I honestly didn't think many of you would. >//<

She was running late again, rushing down the street like a bat out of hell, trying to catch the morning bus. Maya clung to her book bag, dodging people left and right, and took a left turn near Walkers Street. 

 

She made it a few blocks down before realizing she was going the wrong way.  _ Because we can’t ever go the right way!  _

 

Maya turned on her heel, taking a back alley that would hopefully lead her to the bus station. But luck was never really on her side, and today seemed to be a constant reminder of that. 

 

She ended up running past a black van parked off to the side, and without paying attention, narrowly tripped over Arturo, who had been busy checking over a large stack of boxes. 

 

“Ey, watch it,” the short teen snapped, but relaxed a little when he saw Maya standing there. “Oh. It’s just ju.”

 

“Y-ya, I… I got, um, lost,” Maya muttered, her cheeks tinting pink. 

 

Arturo rolled his one visible eye and continued on with his task. Maya shifted from foot to foot, gripping the strap of her bookbag. “So, um, whatcha doing?”

 

Before Arturo could answer, Snake appeared, carrying a few boxes under his arms. He sent Arturo a pointed hiss, before turning his attention to Maya.

 

“What _ssss_ _ssss_ she doing here,” he snapped. 

 

Arturo shrugged. “Ju are asking the wrong guy, man.”

 

“Oh, no, It’s my fault. You see, I was late and I took the wrong way and thought I could cut through the alley and almost tripped over poor Arturo here,” Maya babbled, hastily tried to alleviate the situation, waving her hands around frantically.  

 

Snake sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes. “If the police as _ sss _ k you , we were never here.”

 

Maya nodded, biting her lower lip, her mind slowly becoming a hazy mess.  _ Oh my god, are they delivering drugs? Alcohol? Sue did say they did odd jobs on the side… oh my god, Maya, get a grip! _

 

Snake took a moment to watch the petrified girl, taking in the way sweat collected in her palms and how stiff her shoulders grew, before asking, “do yous _ sss _ need a ride?”

 

Arturo muttered something under his breath (most likely an insult), but it flew over Maya’s head. 

 

“NO!” The teen shouted. A second passed before Maya gasped, covering her mouth when she realized how loud she was being. 

 

Both gang member’s didn’t seem all that jolted my her outburst. 

 

“S-sorry, I… gotta go--” Maya ran off, no longer caring if she missed the bus. All she wanted was to get away, hid under her bed, and forget this encounter ever happened. 

  
  


* * *

 

Class did nothing to ease her still racing heart. Maya kept looking out the window, watching the trees and leaves moving around lazily in the wind. 

 

Sue sat next to her, occasionally nudging her hip. 

 

“Hey, did you get enough sleep last night? Don’t tell me you stayed up late again, working on some project you got nowhere close to finishing.”

 

Maya blushed. “Guilty…”

 

“Uhu. And the reason your face is beat red?”

 

“Um, nothing, it’s nothing!”

 

Sue arched an eyebrow. “Doesn't sounds like nothing.”

 

Maya gulped, nervously playing with her hands. “I’m just stressed. That’s all. And with all the homework I have piling up…”

 

Sue didn’t look convinced, but seized her interrogation. “Until next time,” the carrot-top promised, before turning back to her book. 

 

Maya sighed.  _ Keeping quiet was gonna be hard with a friend like Sue Andrews.  _

 

* * *

__

 

Maya watched the clock tick by, silently counting down the minutes until closing. The gas station was pretty quiet, save for a few flickering lights, and the Gangreen Gangs black van was parked outside, so she was relatively safe. 

 

Maya felt the sudden need to laugh. That was irony for you. 

 

She set about taking inventory one last time, jotting down notes on her clipboard, walking through the aisles without a thought. That’s how she ended up ramming into someone. 

 

Her clipboard clattered to the floor, and Maya, horrified, felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. “Sorry—“

 

The person chuckled.

 

Maya froze. 

 

_ Dear god no. It’s Sue’s ex!  _

 

Sue’s ex  -a good looking teenage man with floppy blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes-  stood in front of Maya, casting her an all too sweet smile. 

 

Maya swallowed thickly, and bent down to pick up her clipboard. “Um, hey, can… can I help you?”

 

When Mark (that was his name, if Maya remembered correctly) spoke, his voice came out soft and soothing, but it still somehow managed to send chills down Maya’s spine and arms. 

 

“Ya, actually. Your friends with Sue?”

 

“Ya…?”

 

“Perfect.” Mark shoved something into her hand. A letter. “Give this to her?”

 

“Oh, I, um, why- why can’t you? I mean, your the one trying to win her back,” Maya mumbled. 

 

“You think she’s going to talk to me after what I did?”

 

Maya bit her lower lip. Mark Mantel dated Sue Andrew for the better part of junior year, and by all means, it looked like they were in love… until Mark cheated on Sue, with several other girls. When Sue found out (through a phone call from one of Mark’s other girlfriends) she was furious, heartbroken, and immediately broke up with her boyfriend. Ever since then, Mark has been trying to win Sue back, and now, he was planning on using Maya to get his message across. 

 

“I dunno…” 

 

“Please?”

 

“But, look, Sue’s made it clear she doesn't want to see you,” Maya tried to reason.

 

“Just… try?”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

Mark suddenly grabbed Maya’s arm, pulling her closer. The white haired girl tensed, ready to scream for the Gangreen Gang should anything bad happen. 

 

“Maya, please,” Mark pleaded, quieter this time. 

 

The close proximity was way too uncomfortable for the teen girl and she quickly backed away, holding her hands by her chest. “I… I’ll see what I can do,” she all but whispered, “now, please leave. I have work to finish.”

 

Mark left soon after mumbling his thanks, disappearing into the night. 

 

Maya leaned against the counter, mulling over what to do. She glanced out the window, watching the moon light bounce off the surface of the Gangreen Gang’s black van. A couple moments of silences consumed the atmosphere, the only sound coming from the ticking clock. 

 

Finally, Maya made up her mind, snatched up her book bag, and clocked out. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What!?”

 

Maya winced. “Ya, sorry, I didn’t know how to make him leave without promising to talk to you.”

 

Sue fumed, tapping her nails against her kitchen countertop. “That little- ugh! I swear, next time I see him I’m going to knock his teeth out.”

 

“Ya, well, leave me out of it?”

 

Sue smirked, momentarily forgetting about her anger. “Always.” She winked. 


	7. Home Visit

Maya made her way towards the dump, bag full of books in hand, humming quietly to herself. A few birds flew overhead, and piles of old grey spray cans tumbled to the ground as Maya passed through. She frowned, still not use to how disgusting the dump could be. 

 

_ I can’t imagine living here. _

 

When she reached the wooden shack, she knocked twice, fidgeting. The door creaked open, revealing Lil’ Arturo. His hair was a mess, there was bruised skin under his one visible eye, and his shirt was half torn apart. 

 

Maya freaked. 

 

“Oh my god- what happened?”

 

“Ju didn’t hear,” the short teen asked, and stepped aside to let Maya in. She gasped, hands becoming clammy when she saw the state the rest of the gang members where in. 

 

Ace sat on a chair, holding his head. His shades where cracked, his green arms where black and blue, and his jacket was torn up.

 

Grubber had a few bruises, but nothing too major. 

 

Big Billy looked okay too, safe for a few scrapes on his cheek and arms. 

 

Snake held an ice pack to his head. His black lips where cut, left arm bandaged, and a black circle could be seen under his right eye. 

 

“What the heck happened,” Maya asked, glancing from one gang member to the other. 

 

“Take a guess,” Ace muttered, before standing up and disappearing down the hall. Moments later, running water could be heard coming from the bathroom. 

 

Maya sighed, setting her bag down, and took a seat beside Snake. “So, are  _ you  _ going to tell me what happened.” 

 

Snake hissed, and Maya took the ice pack from his cold hand, grimacing when she realized the pack was mostly melted. 

 

“Deal gone bad _ ssss _ .”

 

_ So it was gang related.  _

 

Maya bit her lip, stopping herself from voicing her thoughts. Instead, she decided to patch the green skinned teens up. Without asking (because they’d protest for sure), she grabbed Snake’s wrists and got up to inspect him more closely. 

 

He hissed out of surprise. “What _ sssss  _ are you  doing?”

 

“Assessing the situation.”

 

“... what _ ssss _ ?”

 

“I’m going to help you get better— god, your poor skin.” 

 

Maya ruffled through her bookbag, thankful she still kept bandages and gauze in it. She spread the clear cream over Snake’s bruises, giggling softly when she saw Arturo and Big Billy watching over her shoulders. 

 

No one spoke, but that was okay. 

 

Maya worked on everyone (she was careful around Grubber because he still scared the crap out of her), except for Ace, who was still in the bathroom. She thought about knocking, but quickly decided against it. 

 

“He can take care of himself,” Arturo said, flicking at his band aids. 

 

Maya nodded, but that did little to quench her worries. 

 

Snake slowly got up, wincing when his hip bones screamed in pain. “You sssshould get home. Not sssafe ‘round here.” 

 

“Right, I- Oh! I almost forgot.” She looked through her bookbag, and pulled out a stack of reading material. “I found these in my apartment. I through you guys would like them.”

 

Snake and Arturo exchanged looks.

 

“Why,” they both asked, but where silenced when Big Billy and Grubber both snatched up a piece of reading material. 

 

Maya bit down a laugh. “Women’s intuition?” 

 

Snake hissed, Arturo rolled his eye, but neither said anything more. 

 

Maya left quickly after. 

 


	8. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit late... heh...

Maya twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, leaning on the bus station sign, and chewed her bottom lip. For once, she’s made it on time. 

 

The sky above looked clear, without a cloud in sight, and all around the people looked happy and go lucky. A clear contrast from the dump sight where the Gangreen Gang live. There, the sky felt bleak, it smelt like a chemical plant, and no one willingly put themselves near the place. It vugly reminded Maya of a run down trailer park. 

 

She stilled, shaking her head, and waited a few more minutes for the bus to come. ‘A few minutes’ slowly turned into ten minutes… then twenty minutes… then half an hour… 

 

Maya blinked… before something in her mind clicked. “Oh, please don’t tell me—“ She glanced over her shoulder and up at the bus sigh, frowning when she saw the hours. No buses will be coming by until 5:10 pm. 

 

It was currently 3:30 pm. 

 

Maya groaned, running her fingers through her hair and with no other choice, started walking down the street. The building she was suppose to go to (it was for her Urban Studies class) was only a few blocks away and besides, a little walking never hurt anyone.  _ Well… this will just count as my exercise for the day.  _

 

Not that Maya ever exercised.

 

The walk was relatively nice. She passed a few people she knew, and stopped to pet a few dogs and cats in the local pet shops (an unnecessary but well needed detour). It was only when she entered the bad part of town that Maya started feeling scared. 

 

_ I knew I should have taken a cab!  _

 

The streets where dirty, drunkards everywhere, and a few homeless people hid in the alleyways, watching Maya with guarded eyes. Maya gripped her book bag strap, gulping. 

 

She kept her eyes down, trying to look invisible, her legs moving as fast as they could. She was so focused on trying to stay calm, that she never saw a person appear behind her. The person reached out, his sharp hands grabbing Maya’s shoulders from behind. Maya screamed, her body freezing on the spot. 

 

“Whatsss are you doing heresssss?”

 

_ OhgodI’mgonnadie!I’veneverevenseentheworldand- wait, wait, don’t I know that voice? _

 

Still stiff, the teen slowly turned around, and (surprise, surprise!) came face to face with Snake. She couldn’t help the relief that suddenly flooded her system, washing away the cold sweat running down her back, and before her brain could tell her that  _ no, this is a very bad idea,  _ she threw her arms around the green skinned teen. 

 

Snake stiffened, unused to such a show of affection. “ _ Whatssss  _ are you doing?”

 

“Hugging you,” Maya mumbled, “you scared the crap out of me. I thought you were going to rob me or something! I’m just… happy to see you, is all.” 

 

Snake awkwardly nodded. No one's ever been  _ happy  _ to see the likes of him before. Hell, no one’s ever been  _ happy  _ to see any member of Gangreen. 

 

When Maya still didn’t let go, Snake awkwardly pulled her hands away. 

 

Maya blushed. “Sorry.”

 

Snake shifted, burying his hands into his pockets. “Wheress are you going?” He repeated, because he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

 

Maya visibly wilted. “I was supposed to go meet someone at this address—“ she pulled out a piece of paper as evidence. “—for my Urban Studies class but I forgot the buses don’t come around at this time and I’m already running late and it says to come through here and… and… and now I’m having a mini meltdown, so ya. How’s your day?”

 

“Drama Queen. Do you wantssss me to walksss you?”

 

The white haired teen instantly nodded, “Yes please.” And handing Snake the address. 

 

He took it, hissing. “Letssss go.”

 

Maya nodded and looped her arm around his. Snake glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Maya smiled sheepishly. “Safety precaution?”

 

“Ssssure.” 

 

* * *

 

When they finally reached the building, Maya offered Snake a thankful smile and another quick hug. “Thank you so much,” she mumbled, holding him tight. 

 

All Snake could do was nod. This girl was weird. 

  
  
  



	9. Cupcakes

Maya’s morning classes could be summed up in one, simple word: boring, but at least her Urban Studies project was done and turned in, and it was all thanks to a delinquent teen with a bad attitude and green skin. She’d have to do something to properly thank Snake for that.  

 

An idea struck her during third period, when Sue came in with a box of homemade cookies. 

 

“Dig in,” she said, “I made them myself.”

 

Maya giggled. “For who?”

 

“No one. It was a social experiment I conducted and the end result was homemade cookies. Don’t ask me how I came up with that, because I have no idea.”

 

“I won’t ask then,” Maya promised, popping another small cookie into her mouth.

  
  


* * *

 

When the oven dinged, signaling the cooking cycle had ended, Maya pulled out the sheet of freshly baked cupcakes. The combination of vanilla and chocolate looked pretty, and when she added the frosting (green and grey in color), it topped off the small deserts perfectly. 

 

Maya packaged the cupcakes up carefully, popping a spoon (still coated in frosting) into her mouth. Once she was done, Maya stored the box of deserts under her arm, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and ran out the door. 

 

* * *

 

On her way to class, Maya stopped by a local hangout that the gang of green skinned delinquents frequented. She found them (how can you miss them?) lounging around lazily in the corner of the alleyway. Sunlight streamed in between the tall buildings, bouncing off of Ace’s shades, making him look that much more intimidating. 

 

Maya steeled herself, forcing her pounding heart to calm down. She took a deep breath, ran up to Snake, shoved the box into his hands wordlessly and ran off. 

 

This all happened in the span of a few minutes. 

 

Snake blinked, not all to sure what had just happend, but held the box in his hands. Ace lifted his shades, eyeing the box skeptically. Arturo muttered something, but inched closer to inspect the box. Grubber licked his lips and Big Billy put a finger to his cheek.

 

Ace finally got fed up with all the waiting and smacked Snake upside the head. “Well what are ya waitin’ for? Open it.”

 

Snake hissed out an apology and eased the box open. The gang all crowded around it, expecting something gruesome, or maybe something that could be used to blackmail them (not that they really cared at this point). So imagine their surprise when what they saw staring back a them were cupcakes. 

 

No one knew what to say, until Ace plucked one of the small deserts out. “Huh. Who would’a thought the dame could cook.”

 

Arturo snickered and followed Ace’s actions, picking out a green coated treat. “What did ju do, Snake? Walk her home? Haha!”

 

Snake hissed, fighting down the warmth running across his nose. “Sssshut up.”

 

Ace flicked Snake on the nose. 

 

“I walked herssss to Basssssen sssstreet.” 

 

“Basen street, eh? What was she doin’ all the way out there?” Ace asked.

 

Big Billy took two cupcakes while Grubber shoved another handful into his mouth. Snake rolled his eyes before answering. “Sssschool project.”

 

Ace looked thoughtful for a second,  a new idea was brewing in the pits of his mind. “Boys, I think our little friends deserves a reward.”

  
  


* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Maya could be labeled as a nervous mess. Her legs kept shaking, and her lips where raw from her chewing on them, her nails were bitten down, and sweat coated her palms. 

 

By the time school let out, Sue was about ready to start interrogating her friend. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me why your all fidgety?”

 

“I have no idea what your… is it that noticeable?”

 

Sue smirked, holding the door open for her friend. The two started down the street, passing a few cafes and shops. 

 

“Yup. Your terrible at hiding emotions.”

 

“Heh…”

 

“So…?”

 

Maya waved her hands quickly, cheeks growing red. “N-nothing! I mean, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Ya, Okay, So you saying that makes me think something  _ did  _ happen. And I bet money that gang is somehow involved.”

 

“Sue,” Maya whined. 

 

“Okay, okay, but I expect an explanation soon.” 

  
  


* * *

 

By the time she got home, the sun was already down, and the sky had grown darker, little far away stars flickering to life behind big, dark clouds. Maya shut the door with her foot, exhausted, and threw her book bag into the sofa. She watched it bounce, a few papers spilling out and landing on her wooden floor. 

 

Flicking on the lights, the teen made her way to her kitchen, her body demanding food; something spicy, maybe some ramen? Maya felt her mouth water.  _ Hmmm, ramen.  _

She was about to get a bowl out, ready to turn on her stove, when something caught her eye. It was the box she gave to Snake (the one with the cupcakes) only it was empty now, and sitting innocently on her counter. There was a note on it too. 

 

_ Next time, use less sugar.  _

 

She smiled, unable to hold in a bubble of laughter, and leaned back against the wall. 

…

…

…

 

Wait. 

 

“How did they get into my apartment!?” 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Welcome, Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update (^_^;)

“You shouldn’t have.”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

“But Sue-“

 

“Stuff it Maya.” Sue said, shoving a bowl of warm noodles closer to her friend. “Now eat. I gotta run, but I better get a call from you later, and you better say you ate all the food. Don’t lie, I have a way of finding out the truth.” 

 

Maya grimaced, but picked up her chopsticks and popped a few noodles into her mouth. “Happy?”

 

“Very.” Sue leaned in over the counter, and ruffled her friend’s hair before running off. 

 

Maya stuck her tongue out, but kept on eating, taking time to scribble something down in her notebook. She had a video up on her phone (it was an assignment from her Abnormal Psychology teacher), lowering the value when she heard a few customers come in. 

 

The Gangreen Gang where in the back this time, doing god knows what. Maya didn’t bother them, sticking to her own devices… until Mark showed up. And this time, he brought a friend. 

 

Maya grimaced, slurping up a noodle. “Can I help you?” 

 

“You take to Sue for me?”

 

“Yes. Whatever she does with you (or to you) has nothing to do with me.”  _ Just don’t blame me when she beats you up.  _

 

Mark chuckled. “Relax, tiger. I came here to thank you.”

 

Maya arched an eyebrow.  _ I don’t like the sound of that.  _

 

Mark gestured to his friend. “This is my buddie, David. He’s on the football team, like yours truly, and since your single—“

 

“How did you—“

 

“—and he’s single, a hookup was in order.”

 

_ Hookup? Oh no, no, no.  _

 

Maya bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to sit still. “O-oh. Well, um, thank you, but I’m going to have to decline.”

 

David frowned and leaning his elbow on the counter. “Decline? I don’t think I’ve ever had a chick  _ decline  _ a date with me.”

 

_ Well, allow me to be the first,  _ Maya thought, bitterly. “I’m sorry, your… you're just not my type.”

 

“Really?”

 

David exchanged a look with Mark, and Maya suddenly felt very sick. 

 

_ Oh my god. Go away!  _

 

“Tell me, have you  _ ever  _ been on a date before,” David asked. 

 

“Um, no.”  _ How is this relevant?  _

 

“Than how can you believe we’re not a match made in heaven?” 

 

_ Ughhhhh. Stop! _

 

Maya shuddered, pulling her food closer to her chest. “Okay, I have work to do, so… um, bye?”

 

“Come on. One date.”

 

_ Oh my god. No. Leave. Go away. Shoo. Shoo.  _

 

Maya bit her lip. “No.”

 

David frowned. “Fine, but this does not mean I’ve given up. Look out, Maya, cuz before this semester ends, you will have fallen for me.” With that, the two boys took their leave, and Maya resumed eating her noodles. 

 

“Stupid boys,” she whispered. 

 

Hours later, Maya was clocking out, gathering up her things, and shoving her notes and phone into her book bag. She left the warmth of the gas station behind, momentarily shocked to see the gang of green skinned teens waiting for her by their van. 

 

She approached them slowly. “Hey. What are you guys still doing here? I thought you left.”

 

“You wound me, ‘aya,” Ace snickered. He leaned off of the car and kicked the car door open. “Get in.”

 

_ Why does this suddenly feel like a kidnapping?  _

 

Maya shifted, but not wanting to seem rude, she followed the gang into their van, and sat between Arturo and Big Billy. Grubber sat in the backseat, jumping around like a monkey high on crack. Ace sat shotgun (of course), feet kicked up, chewing on a wad of gum. Snake was the driver (a detail that shocked Maya because she’s not sure he has a driver's license). 

 

Maya griped her seat belt the entire drive home, even though Snake was a relatively ‘okay’ driver. 

 

When they pulled up to her building, she hoped out, thanked the gang for the ride, and was just about ready to leave when something caught her eye. 

 

There was a small family of cats huddled together at the end of the street, happily sleeping under the warmth of the shop light. 

 

_ Awwww, So cute.  _

 

“Ey. You fall asleep or what, ‘aya,” Ace snapped, “wes got business to do, so get your ass home.”

 

Maya blinked, her attention snapping back to the green skinned teens, and blushed. “O-oh. Right. Sorry.” She took a few steps back. “See you…” 

 

She disappeared into her apartment building, watching from the window as the black van rolled away. For some reason, it sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

_ Is that a good or bad thing?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Clean Up Your Act... Or Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue gets mad.  
> Ace gets his laughs in.  
> Maya gets a headache.  
> Normal, right?

“Pleaseeee?” 

 

“No way.”

 

“They aren't that bad.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“It’s for a grade, Sue!”

 

“It’s still a no.”

 

“Oh come on,” Maya pleaded, clasping her hands together. 

 

Sue leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms, her mind working desperately to try and decide what was more important, her grade or her sanity. 

 

Maya watched her friend with large, puppy-dog eyes. 

 

Finally, the carrot top gave in. “Fine. Fine. Okay, we can work on the dump for our ‘going green’ project, but don’t you dare say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Oh Sue, you really do love me,” Maya laughed, reaching across the small cafe table to wrap her friend up in a hug.

 

Sue grumbled, patting Maya’s back. “Ya, ya, I’m the best, yada, yada, yada. But you so owe me.”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

“Maya,” Sue warned, “you owe me  _ big. _ ”

 

Maya smiled wider. “Of course, anything.”

 

Sue narrowed her eyes, but relaxed moments later, ruffling her friends hair. “How did I become friends with such a weirdo.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sue mumbled curses under her breath as she and Maya made their way towards the dump, large black bags hanging off their shoulders. Tools (rakes, shovels, and so on) could be seen clutched in their hands, the ends of the tools dragging along the road. 

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

 

Maya smiled, and gave her friend a small nudge. “We might not even see the Gangreen Gang. Look, we’re here to clean up the dump sight and make it more… human-looking.”

 

“Uhu… well let’s hope we don't see them, for my sake.”

 

The two reached the dump soon after, and with no green skinned teens in sight, they got to work. Maya setup the camera, taking pictures of the disgusting dump for the presentation she’d be putting together later on. 

 

Sue started shoveling recyclable garbage into her bags, while Maya took pictures, capturing different angles of the dump. After, the white haired teen snatched up a bag, and helped Sue clean up her area. The two worked well into the day. 

 

“See, it’s not so bad,” Maya whispered, wiping sweat off her forehead.

 

“Ya, so long as no one  _ undesirable _ shows up. Come on, let's hurry this up.”

 

Maya nodded and by the time noon rolled around, the two where already packing away their equipment, bags of recycled garbage hanging off their shoulders. They were just about to leave, when a black van that smelt suspiciously like heavy smoke rolled in. 

 

Sue growled. “That better not be--”

 

The door slid open and a gangle of teenage gang members piled out, carrying cardboard boxes. Ace was the first to notice the two girls and shoved his box into Snake’s arms, making his way towards the two. 

 

“Sue, be nice,” Maya whispered. 

 

“Bite me, honey,” Sue shot back, glaring at the gang leader when he got too close for comfort. 

 

“Well, well, well, look at who decided to pay us a visit.”

 

Maya fidget. “H-hey, Ace. Um, this is my friend, Sue--”

 

“Ya, I know her.” Ace lifted his shades, eyeing the carrot-top up and down. “Sue Andrews, right? Little Miss. Future mayor, eh?”

 

Sue bristled.  “Why you little shit.”

 

Ace smirked, leaning back on his heels, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. “Ya wanna do somethin’ ‘bout it?”

 

“I’d love to--”

 

“Sue!” Maya yelped, grabbing her friend’s hand before she could charge at the gang leader. “It’s getting late, we should go.”

 

“Better listen to yer little friend ‘ere,” Ace mocked. 

 

“I swear, I’m gonna make your face black and blue,” Sue hissed.

 

Maya wilted, weakly tugging on the carrot-top’s arm. “Lets go.”

 

Sue wanted to stay and argue, she really did, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Maya was right, it would be better to just leave-  safer even. The carrot-top sighed, gripping Maya’s arm. 

 

“Lets go,” Sue hissed into her friends ear, “I have better things to do with my time.”

 

Ace smirked, and rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Ya? I’m sure ya do.”

 

Maya pulled Sue away before she could start firing back insults. Ace said something, but his words fell on deaf ears. All Maya could hear was the turning of the gang member’s heels and the shuffling of boxes. 

 

The two girls never looked back, and focused on swiftly making their escape back into town. 


	12. Garage Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’m going to Chicago today and spent all day yesterday packing. 
> 
> Hope the wait was worth it? 
> 
> Even tho this chapters kinda short ^~^
> 
> *hides behind desk*

On her day off, Maya intended on spend it lazing around her apartment, taking leisurely walks through the park, and bathing in the sun under thick trees. She never expected that a sea of people would drag her up some mountain where… where someone was having a garage sale?

 

Maya blinked, eyeing all the expensive looking stuff. 

 

_ Um, okay…?  _

 

She walked around for a bit, idly looking at this and that. She didn’t really understand what the owner of the garage sale was selling (they all looked kinda hand made and… evil?) but she kept that to herself. Don’t want to be rude now, do we?

 

A few people bought a few things throughout the day, and while Maya didn’t see herself making any purchases, she found solace in browsing. It was oddly fun.

 

And then noon came, and with it, a problem. 

 

Maya stood still, not knowing whether to laugh or take a picture. There, in front of her, stood a small, tiny, elderly woman, dragging a rope that was tied around the Gangreen Gang, who honestly looked more tired than anything else. 

 

“What happened to you guys?” Maya asked, “Or do I even want to know?”

 

Ace grunted. “Jus’ shut up and get us free.”

 

_ Okay, I know this is bad, but I really can’t help it. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity,  _ and  _ their tied up, so I’m practically golden.  _

 

With such a valid argument tucked under her belt, Maya decided ‘what the heck’ and proceeded with her mischievous little idea. Leaning in, she poked Ace’s nose, lips pulled up into a girlish grin. 

 

“Oh? Big bad gang member needs my help? You don’t hear that everyday.”

 

Ace bristled. “Watch yer mouth, girly.”

 

“Threatening people isn't nice, especially if that someone is about to get you all off the hook.” Maya leaned back on her heels, hands behind her back. “What happened anyway? I mean, I find it kinda hard to believe a little lady managed to tie  _ all  _ of you up.”

 

“Don’t assssk,” Snake hissed, clenching and unclenching his claws. 

 

“If you know what’s good for ya,” Ace added. 

 

_ Well, we do want to live.  _

 

Sighing, Maya held up her hands. “Okay, okay, I get the picture.” She carefully tapped the little old lady’s shoulder, gesturing to the rope in her withered hand. “Um, I’m so sorry to disturb you, but you see, those are-” 

 

Wait, what should she call them? Her friends? No, that’s too weird. Her bodyguards? No, they’re not really her ‘bodyguards’. Her… her something? Okay, no. That just sounds weird. 

 

“-my friends,” Maya finally said, “and I’d like them back?”

 

The little lady glanced over her shoulder at the green skinned teens, than back up at Maya, than back at the tied up teens, than back up at Maya. “Five cents.”

 

Maya blinked. Did she hear right? 

 

“Wha- excuse me?”

 

“Five cents,” the lady repeated, “that’s what the monkey man sold them for.”

 

_ Monkey man…? _ Maya shook her head.  _ Nope. Not gonna think about it. Just, no.  _

 

Digging around in her pocket, the white haired teen produced five shining cents. “Here you go.”

 

Instantly, the old lady handed over the rope she used to drag the Gangreen Gang behind her. “Here you go deary,” the elderly chirped, “don’t work them too hard.” 

 

Maya had no idea what that meant, but shrugged it off, dropping the rope and untied the bounded teens. They all quickly got to their feet, stretching and popping their bones back into place. 

 

Maya cringed, turning away with disgust. “Ew, gross. Guys, stop!”

 

Snake purposefully pressed up against Maya, popping his wrists. “Makessss me,” he hissed, but instead of there being bitterness, his tone was laced with something soft. Like he was teasing her. 

 

Maya chewed the inside of her cheek, knocking the back of her hand against the lanky teens arm. “Jerk.” 

 

Ace laughed, thumping Maya’s forehead with his knuckle. “Ya? Wes jerks, watcha gonna dos about it? Huh, ‘aya?”

 

Arturo rolled his eye, but was unable to hide the impish smirk that pulled his lips upward. Big Billy looked pretty contant too, big goofy grins and all. Grubber bounced back and forth on his feet, appearing pretty… happy. 

 

Maya didn’t know why, but she felt pretty okay. Nice, even. 


	13. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update

Maya raced through the streets as fast as she could, ducking past the crowds of people who took up the sidewalks (who just stops and stands in the middle of the sidewalk anyway?), and almost slipped on a patch of ice (as expected). She quickly righted herself, fixing her hat and scarf, before taking off again. 

 

Simultaneously, small snowflakes fell from the sky in clumps, coating the city of Townsville in a blanket of white. 

 

Maya grinned, her breath coming out in small huffs when a few flakes landed on her nose and lashes. This was just so exciting! School was canceled for the day, there was snow everywhere, everyone looked happy and Christmas decorations hung from every lamppost and cafe shop. It just screamed cozy. 

 

This was why Maya loved winter. She giggled, skidding across the street before taking a left, making her way through the residential area.  

 

“Almost there.”

 

Just a few more blocks. 

 

Just twenty minutes more. 

 

Maya nearly slipped again, a blush dotting her cheeks when she spotted a few kids across the street watching her, trying to hide their laughter behind their wool mittens. She waved sheepishly before marking her escape, her hair flying out around her. 

 

Maya bit her lip. 

 

Ten minutes away. 

 

She rounded the corner, passing a few local pet shops and stores. 

 

Six minutes. 

 

Maya took a right on Nutmeg Dr., gasping for air, her legs slowing to a stop when she reached the alleyway where local teenage rebels and ‘bad kids’ hung out. 

 

This naturally extended to the Gangreen Gang. 

 

The white haired teen sucked in a deep breath and peeked into the alleyway, trying hard to ignore the burst of fear eating away at her insides. 

 

_ Okay, you can do this. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. For the spirit of Christmas!... I really hope I don’t regret this.  _

 

Taking one last gulp of air, Maya rushed right up to the gang of green skinned delinquents (doing her best to ignore everyone else), who all sat around a few empty wooden crates. Both Snake and Ace where busy drinking, Big Billy was making snowballs, Grubber was eating said snowballs, and Arturo played with his switchblade knife, throwing snow clumps up into the air and slicing them in half. 

 

“Hey,” Maya greeted, her cheeks rosy, her lips pulled up into a smile, unable to keep the giddiness (and hesitation) out of her voice. 

 

_ God, I sound like a middle schooler who’s just met her first crush.  _

 

Ace arched an eyebrow. “What’s got ya all jumpy?”

 

_ Oh. So he doesn’t sound to happy.  _

 

“Are you kidding? It’s snowing, Christmas is around the corner, and there’s no school today.”

 

“So?”

 

Maya leaned backwards on her feet. “So… that means I was sort of wondering if you guys wanted to, like, maybe hang out?”

 

The whole gang’s relaxed posture quickly melted into skepticism, and all their eyes instantly landed on Maya, who shrunk back, shifting from foot to foot. “What?”

 

“Sorry if we ain’t feelin’ too considerate,” Ace said, “but playn’ around in the fuckin’ snow isint our idea of fun, ‘aya.”

 

“Oh come on,” Maya tried, “I’ll make it worth your while?”

 

“And why, may I ask, do yous suddenly want to spend time with us?”

 

_ And there’s the million dollar question.  _

 

“Well…” Maya pressed the pads of her fingers together. “I just figured, since we’re going to be seeing more of each other, that it would be nice. It will make our, ahem, ‘meetings’ less awkward.” 

 

Ace tapped his chin and glanced over at his boys, silently gaging their reaction. Big Billy looked a little confused, Grubber started off into space, tongue hanging out, Arturo shrugged, and Snake pocketed his fists, shuffling his feet. The gang leader signed through his nose.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Ace finally asked. 

 

“Oh, um, well the cafes have these specials on Christmas cookies and tea. There’s a skating rink outside in the middle of the city. We could see a movie? Walk around the town, I always like watching snowflakes fall from the sky…” 

 

“Ya? Sounds like somethin’ you’d do, ‘aya,” Ace snickered, flicking Maya’s forehead. 

 

“Ouch! Hey!”

 

Snake hissed from behind, and Grubber blew a raspberry. 

 

Ace shrugged, seemingly understanding their wordless language. “This better be worth it, ‘aya.”

 

“So, does that mean you guys…?”

 

“Ya, ya. But we can’t promise to be nice.” 

 

Maya wilted.  _ Of course. I should have seen that coming.  _

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Maya lead the gang down the street, pointing out different cafes and asking which one her friends (is it right to call them that?) wanted to go to. They eventually ended up settling for a small pizza parlor, the inside complete with soft yellow lights and bright red and white wall tiles. The place was packed, with families and friends all happily chatting away. 

 

Maya smiled, and found a place by the large windows, big enough to occupy herself and the Gangreen Gang. 

 

“I’ll go order,” the white haired teen offered. “Any requests?” 

 

There was a collective response, with Ace translating for Grubber, before Maya was able to slip away. The guy behind the front desk looked nice, and Maya recognized him as a first year student from school. 

 

They exchanged pleasantries, Maya put in her order (large cheese pizza for Ace and Big Billy, cheese bowl for Arturo, breed sticks and Italian sauce for Grubber and salad for Snake) and when the food came out, she brought it back to her table, narrowly avoiding all the looks everyone gave her. 

 

_ Hellooo unwanted attention.  _

 

Thankfully, none of the green skinned teens seemed to care and dug in the minute Maya placed their orders down, surprised when she saw them all sharing. 

 

Um. No. Sharing isint the right word. It’s more like they just ate what they wanted to, not really caring who ordered what. Still Maya couldn’t help but ask, “You guys share?”

 

The moment those words left her lips, however, the teen immediately turned red and tried to apologize. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I swear!”

 

Arturo snorted. “It don’ bother me,” he said, taking a breadstick and dipping it in sauce. “We do dis all the time. Right, boss?”

 

Ace flicked his shades, smirking. “Ain’t easy when yous livin’ in da dump.” 

 

Big Billy nodded happily, swallowing some cheese pizza. 

 

“O-oh.” Maya fumbled with her fingers. “Sorry, I still shouldn’t have asked.” 

 

The delinquents around her laughed. 

 

“We don’ care,” Ace said, “ain’t nothin’ new.” 

 

Maya felt her cheeks heat up.  _ I still feel bad. It was so stupid of me to say something like that without thinking.  _

 

Snake nudged her with his shoulder. “Don’t think to much aboutsssss it,” he hissed, stuffing a fork full of salad into his mouth. 

 

Maya sighed. She might feel bad, but if the gang wasn’t offended, she wouldn’t let it eat her up. Brushing her blunder away, Maya leaned back in her seat and let the conversation around her whisk her away. 

  
  


* * *

 

Big Billy giggled, throwing arm fulls of snow up into the air before sticking his tongue out, trying to catch the falling flakes. 

 

Grubber swung from tree branch to tree branch, gaining momentum before letting go and flying right into a snowbank, head first. 

 

“Um, is he okay?” Maya asked, biting her thumb.

 

“He’s fine, don’ worry about him.” Ace leaned back on the bench, blowing out a puff of smoke. “Guys got a head as hard as concert.” 

 

Maya hummed, her eyes traveling over to a couple skating on the pond. Hand in hand, the man and lady held each other close, their lips warm with twin smiles. 

 

_ Don’t they look like their having fun.  _

 

The teen glanced back at Big Billy, still playing around under the falling snow, and smiled. 

 

_ Oh, why not.  _

 

Maya quickly got to her feet and ran over to Big Billy, throwing up snow with him and dancing around when the flakes came back down. She kicked her feet up, her skirt twirling around her legs, laughing freely. 

 

Big Billy joined in, clapping when Maya started spinning around, her arms out at her sides. 

 

Back on the bench, Ace watched, throwing down his cigarette when it became to small. He tilted his shades down, catching Snake’s eye. 

 

“She ain’t half bad.”

 

“If you ssssay sssso.”

 

Ace reaches over and knocked Snake upside the head. “Don’ give me dat. Playin’ stupid don’t suit you.”

 

Arturo snickered. 

 

Snake frowned, and gave both his friend the finger before readjusted his hat. “Sssshut up.”

 

“Ya, right.” Ace laughed. “That’ll be da day.”

 

Snake hissed, sinking down on the bench. “You guysss are such assssessss.” 

 

“Would ju ‘ave us any other way?” Arturo quipped. 

 

“Yesssss.”

 

And that’s how Snake found himself nursing a sore nose. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When it started to get dark, the gang decided to walk Maya home under the pretense that ‘weird people came out after hours’. 

 

Maya had no objections. 

 

It didn’t take them long to reach Maya’s apartment, the large building towering over them like a giant, and lampposts near by lit up the street like fireflies. 

 

“Thanks for walking me home.”

 

Ace shrugged. “Just doin’ our job, ‘aya.”

 

”Still... and, um, I had fun today. It was nice.” 

 

Big Billy grinned. “Is had fun too!” He shouted, voice rattling the street lamps. 

 

Snake hissed, rubbing his ear. “Not sssso loud.”

 

”Sowry.” 

 

Maya giggled, leaning against her door. “Would it be a stretch to say we should do this again sometime?”

 

”Oh, ‘aya, don’ you know it’s bad for your imagine to be hanging around us,” Ace joked. 

 

“Please,” Maya played along, “What image?” 

 

”Just give us da time and place.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes. “Of course. Oh! Before I forget, I work the midnight shift tomorrow.” 

 

“Ssssounds fun,” Snake muttered. 

 

“Ya, sorry about that.”

 

The lankey teen shrugged, stuffing his fists into his pockets. “What time do you sssstart?”

 

”11 pm.”

 

Grubber blew a raspberry and Arturo winced. “Ouch.”

 

”Tell me about it.”

 

Ace tilted his shades and ruffled Maya’s hair, turning on his heel before she had the chance to scold him. 

 

“See ya ‘round eleven, ‘aya,” he shouted over his shoulder, dissapering down the road with his gang. 

 

Maya sighed, threading her fingures through her messy hair. “Yup,” she said, popping the p. 

 

She glanced up, watching the snowflakes fall from the dark clouds. 

 

_ At least today went better than I expected.  _


	14. Table For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another late update, but between getting sick, college tours, and trying to get my life together, I've had little time to write. 
> 
> Next update will be on time... I think. 
> 
> Hope the wait was worth it.

“And you willingly spent the whole day with them,” Sue hissed.

 

Maya shrugged. “Ya? It was nice.”

 

“Nice my ass.” 

 

“Sue.”

 

Sue sighed, running her fingers through her thick red curls. “Sorry, Sorry. It’s just- you know how they make me feel.”

 

“I know, but they’re not that bad.”

 

Sue scoffed. 

 

“No, I’m series. They’re not  _ that  _ bad,” Maya insisted, pushing her stack of books off to the side, coughing when the dust in the schools library filled her nose. 

 

“Maya, we’re talking about the same group of people, right?”

 

“Yes, we are.” 

 

“Jesus.” 

 

“Sue,” Maya tried, “Maybe if you spent some time with them-“

 

“No! No way! Absolutely not!”

 

“But-“

 

“No Maya. I hate them.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sue stilled, her shoulder slumping. “It’s just… I just hate them, okay? And I’m worried about you. Having a gang of teenage idiots protecting you isn't something that sits well with me.” 

 

“Awww, your worried about me.”

 

“Stuff it, sweetie.”

 

Maya giggled, pulling out her unfinished report on rainforest wildlife. “Only because you asked nicely, honey. But all jokes aside-“

 

“-I wasn’t joking.”

 

“-how's the stuff with your ex going?”

 

Sue’s shoulders tensed and she sat up a bit straighter. “Ugh. That’s another headache. He just won’t leave me the hell alone. The kids like a cockroach.” 

 

Maya leaned in. “What are you gonna do?”

 

“Dunno. Smack him?”

 

“Sue!” 

 

Sue shrugged. “What? The guy can’t take a hint. Might as well take a hit.”

 

“... was that a joke?”

 

“Are you laughing?”

 

“No.”

 

“Than it wasn’t a joke.”

 

Maya sighed. “My friend’s going to wind up in jail.”

 

Sue leaned back, crossing her arms. “They gotta catch me first.” She winked. 

 

Maya shook her head, laughing. 

  
  


* * *

 

It’s been a long, long day and every class felt like it lasted for hours and hours on end. Lectures sounded bland and deadpan, the teachers looked tired, bags under their eyes and paper cuts decorating their fingertips. Meanwhile, the students were all busy daydreaming, ready to get back home and sleep the rest of the afternoon away. It was only when the final bell rang that everyone sparked back to life, racing to get out of the building as fast as humanly possible. Maya was among those students, making a quick pit stop by her locker to pick up a few textbooks. She grimaced when someone bumped into her. 

 

“This hallways too crowded,” the white haired teen whispered, stuffing the heavy textbooks into her backpack.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin, a shiver shooting up her spine. She peeked out from behind her locker door, spotting…  “David?”

 

David grinned. “The one and only.”

 

_ Ya, the one and only pain in my butt.  _

 

Maya chewed her bottom lip. “... can I help you?”

 

“As a matter of fact, you can. I’m still waiting on that date.”

 

_ Than keep waiting.  _

 

“Well I’m sorry, but I can’t today.”

 

Davide slid closer, hooking his fingers around Maya’s backpack, keeping her from running off. “Oh come on. I told you I’m not giving up.”

 

“...” 

 

“Dude, it’s just one date,” the football player argued. 

 

“So why don’t you go and date someone else?” Maya asked, and with that, she managed to slip out of David’s grasp and used the crowd of students to get away.

 

_ I’ve never been so happy to be around so many people before in my life.  _

 

Once outside, she took a deep breath. The wind felt cold against Maya’s cheeks and the clouds looked heavy with rain. She sighed, pulling her scarf up to cover her nose and started down the street. At least she was alone now, hidden within the tall business workers all fumbling to get to their office on time, and was thankful when the gas station she worked at finally came into view. 

 

“Warmth…” Maya mumbled, cheeks and nose bright red. She was so close to the building, so close to punching in and settling down. 

 

…

…

…

 

To bad she didn’t account for the  _ Ameba Boys  _ running  _ right into her.  _ Maya fell backwards, and the stuff in her backpack spilled out, littering the sidewalk and doorsteps of small shops. She stuttered, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “S-sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

The leader of the Ameba Boys rubbed his forehead, frowning. “Hey, hey, watch where you're going,” he shouted. 

 

“Ya, watch where you're going, watch where you're going,” the smallest member echoed, sending Maya a gangster-like glare. 

 

Maya blinked, scooting away. “R-right.” She tried to quickly gather her things, but Bossman stopped her, snatching away a thick textbook and held it over his head, examining it. “Ahh, yous go to the local school ‘ere, eh?”

 

Maya swallowed. “Um, yes, I do.”

 

“And if I ain’t mistaken, yous the girl hanging around dem green kids.”

 

“Um, y-ya?” 

 

Junior cracked a smile and behind him, Slim wiggled, biting his lip with excitement. Maya didn’t like the looks of that. 

 

“Didja hear that boss?” Slim asked, “s-she’s friends with them Gangreen Gang.”

 

“Yes, slimmo,” Bossman chuckled, “I heard, and if we kidnap the girl, we’ll control Gangreen, and  _ then  _ we’ll really cause some trouble. Make dem kids do our dirty work. Then those Powerpuff Girls will have no choice but to fight us! Muahaha!”

 

Maya blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again.  _ Oooookay… so I know this is a very bad situation and I should totally be scared… but oh my god, I really wanna laugh. I mean, who says ‘muahaha’?  _

 

The white haired teen bit the inside of her cheek, trying to compose herself long enough to talk without letting her voice crack with giggles. “E-excuse me, but I r-really have to g-go.” 

 

_ Just don’t laugh, just don’t laugh, just don’t laugh.  _

 

“You ain’t going nowheres,” Bossman said, but before he could continue, a long shadow appeared. Tall and lanky. 

 

“Sayssss who?” Snake hissed from behind the leader of the Ameba Boys, grinning like he always did, black lips pulled back to revel a row of sharp teeth. 

 

The three gangsters quickly stilled, their confident personas all melting away. Bossman grinned, while Slim and Junior ducked behind him. “A-ah, Snake my boy, mighty fine day wes having, eh?”

 

Snake didn’t bother with a replay. He quickly snatched Maya’s textbook out of Bossman’s hand and used his other hand to hook around Maya’s elbow, lifting her up effortlessly. The white haired teen turned crimson, her want to laugh etching away. 

 

“Sssscram,” Snake hissed, his tongue slipping past his teeth, rattling. 

 

Maya watched, stunned, as the three gangsters tipped their hats and ran, leaving behind trails of smoke and dust. She glanced up at the green teen still holding her elbow, thrusting the ‘stolen’ textbook into her clammy hands. 

 

“Thanks,” Maya muttered, “but… um, so they weren't really… oh, how should I put this?”

 

“A threat,” Snake filled in. “Everybody knowssss that.” He let her arm go, stuffing his fists back into his pockets. “Theysss won’t be ablessss to hurt you.”

 

“I can kinda see that.” Maya giggled. “They remind me of those playground bullies. You know? The ones who can’t really do anything more than take your stuff and call you mean names?”

 

Snake arched an eyebrow, and Maya was positive he was silently judging her. 

 

She blushed. “U-um, right, so… I have a few minutes before I have to go to work. How do you feel like getting something to drink together?”

  
  


* * *

 

Honestly, Snake didn’t know how to feel. Being around a girl was still new to him, and he was still, by all accounts, a teenage boy with confusing emotions and awkward tendencies. Seventeen wasn't actually a golden age, but despite all that, he still quietly accompanied Maya to a small coffee shop.    

 

He watched her pick out small bag of chips and a can of ice tea, her fingers picking at the labels after purchasing them. 

 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Maya quietly muttered out, struggling to keep eye contact. The two sat at a small, round table, and for a while, neither of them spoke, so when Maya’s small voice filtered through the air, the green skinned teen almost jumped out of his skin.

 

“Sssshoot.”

 

“Well, a few weeks ago, I asked Big Billy something and, well, his answer sort of made me think.”

 

Snake arched an eyebrow. Big Billy made someone think? That was new. 

 

“I asked him about school and I… did you guys ever get bullied or something. He said school was ‘mean to him’ and I just thought that maybe you would know what me ment.”

 

“Oh. It’ssss not ssssomething we talkssss about.”

 

Maya wilted a little, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

Snake gave her a shrug. “Doesssssn't matter anyway. None of ussss really fit in at sssschool.” He gestured to his green skin, sharp teeth, and long tongue. “Not very normal, issss it?” 

 

Maya shook her head, wrapping her fingers around her cold drink. “No, no I guess not. It’s still sad tho, being judged for how you look and all.”

 

Snake didn’t seem to share her sympathy, breaking eye contact to stare out the window. Maya took that as the end to their short lived conversation. She wasn't going to pry, not when Snake looked all annoyed and gloomy. School must really be a sore subject for him. 

 

Biting her lip, and quietly pushing the hesitation down, Maya reached across the table and gave the gang member’s wrist a small squeeze. 

 

The skin-on-skin contact startled Snake, his eyes widening. “Whatssss are you doing?”

 

“Comforting you?” Maya asked, glancing away. “Um, I can let go if it feels weird.”

 

It did feel weird, to both of them really, and maybe Maya should have let go… his skin was very cold and the stark contrast of color was almost frightening. The teenage girl slowly exhaled through her nose, her other hand clutching the can of ice tea. 

  
  


Snake shivered, glancing down at his arm, Maya’s fingers still touching his skin. She felt warm, and so unlike the icy slaps and searing bruise his parents use to give him. It was different from the brotherly way the gang slept together, shifting under one blanket during the winter months and huddling in alleyways when they here too sleepy to make the trek home. 

 

“Snake?”

 

Snake sighed, strands of black hair falling over his thin shoulders. “Your warm.”

 

_ I-I’m warm?  _

 

Maya ducked her head, not sure what to make of the compliment. “Thank you,” she decided to say, bringing her drink up to her lips. “That’s very sweet.”


	15. Warm Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update that's on time.

“Okay, okay, I give up, what was it?”

 

Snake snickered and flicked Maya’s forehead. “Your backpack.”

 

Maya almost tripped, her bag bumping against her back. “My… backpack?”

 

“It’ssss brown.”

 

“Ya, but…” the teen stuttered and gave Snake’s arm a soft tug. “Why am I so bad at this game?”

 

“Eye Sssspy is hard for you?” Snake snickered, his tongue slipping out past his grin. 

 

Maya tisked. “Hey now, teasing isn't nice.”

 

“Who sssaid I wassss nice?”

 

“Now your just being cocky.”

 

“Guilty.”

 

Maya hummed, and slowly turned to gaze up at the sky, watching the puffy white clouds roll by. “It’s so pretty this time of day, don’t you think?”

 

Her companion speared the white sky a quick look and shrugged. “Lookssss normal to me.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes. “ _ Boys _ .” 

 

The rest of the walk was the same, full of the two playing stupid games with one another, with Maya was usually the one on the losing end, getting flustered and pink everytime Snake snickered under his breath. 

 

When they neared the gas station, the gang member made sure Maya punched in before leaving, giving her a lazy wave over his shoulder. 

 

And oh dear, something in the white haired teen felt fuzzy. Warm and fuzzy.


	16. Ask Yourself The Hard Questions

Maya lazily twirled a lock of grey hair around her finger, watching from the sidewalk as trucks and cars moved past her, but instead of taking in how pretty the setting sun looked against the city, Maya was busy freaking out about all of her upcoming exams.

 

The teen chewed her bottom lip and the strap of her book bag suddenly felt way to heavy. 

 

“Hey, sorry for the wait. The line was longer than I thought.”

 

Maya smiled, and gave Sue a shrug when her friends emerged from the local coffee shop. “No worries. I know how much you love your coffee.”

 

“Ya? I’m not sure if that’s an insult or not.”

 

The grey haired teen offered a tired smile, and the two set of down the road, arms locked together. Sue was quiet for the most part, too busy with her drink, and that left Maya’s mind free to wonder. And wonder it did. Maya’s mind was slowly filling with images of a certain tall, lanky teen with green skin, a snake-like tongue, and what it might feel like to be held in those sharp claws again. 

 

“Hey, you sick or something?”

 

Maya blinked, snapping out of her daze. “Huh? What?”

 

“Your as red as a rose,” Sue pointed out with an arched eyebrow. 

 

“A-am I?” 

 

“Girl, your glowing as bright as a flashlight.” 

 

Maya squeaked. “Sue!”

 

The red head shrugged, and shamelessly poked her friend’s cheek. “Who’s on your mind?”

 

_ God, if only you knew, you’d strangle me.  _ Maya shook her head and tried to brush her friends question off. “No one, just freaking out about exams.”

 

“A likely story.” 

 

“Okay, so let me ask you something.”

 

Sue shrugged. “Shoot.”

 

“Um, so, you've dated before. How did it feel?”

 

“Oh? Where’s this all coming from?”

 

Maya flushed. “J-just answer, please,” she stampeded, her heart already racing, body heating up with warmth and embarrassment. 

 

“Okay, okay, sheesh.” Sue brought the tip of the foam cup up to her lips, and took a moment to think. “Well, at first, it’s weird, and your mind is a mess.”

 

Maya swallowed thickly. 

 

“But it’s nice, only if the dude your with is a good person, mind you. Dates are nice, and while the first ones are always a little awkward, the ones after are more smooth. It really just matters how you feel.”

 

“How did you know? That you should keep dating, I mean, after the first one."

 

“Dunno. Attraction? Heat?”

 

Maya hummed, and slowly sunk into Sue’s side, thinking over her friends words. Did… did she really find Snake attractive? That sort of explained why she'd been... thinking about him? Was that a good thing? Was it stupid? He, he was in a gang, after all. 

 

“God, why is this so hard,” Maya moaned, running her free hand through her hair. 

 

Sue snickered and gave her friend a little pat on the arm. “That’s life for you.”

  
  


* * *

 

A few days later, Maya was back at work, sitting behind the cash register, cheek in hand, lazily staring off into nothing… that is, until she heard a hiss from outside. Blinking back into reality, Maya lifted her head, and glanced out the small window near her, eyes finding the black van Gangreen owned. 

 

And sure enough, there stood Snake (among the rest of his friends), hunched over, hands stuffed into his pockets, black lips pulled back into that all-knowing grin. 

 

Maya shuttered, a surge of warmth zipping down her spine.  _ Oh… oh no.  _


	17. Meet The Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles meet Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and for not posting anything last week. Life's kinda crazy right now and I have a lot to worry about, but writing always helps. 
> 
> Buuuuut, the Powerpuff girl's finally make their first appearance.

On her way home, after a particularly long day of school, all Maya wanted to do was curled up in her bed and sleep the rest of the evening away. What with all of the lectures she had to sit through, and with all the upcoming exams eating away into her sleep schedule, she hardly had any time to herself. Not to mention, her sudden revelation about how she… er, might, could, possibly have a slight, small, tiny crush on Snake was another headache all together.  

 

Oof. 

 

She rubbed her forehead, muttering incoherent phrases under her breath. God, she needed tea. 

 

So engrossed in her messy thoughts, Maya never noticed the three resident superheros of Townsville, and (ever graceful) tripped over a stuffed animal laying smack dab in the middle of the sidewalk (most likely belonging to Bubbles). The teen kissed concrete and her bookbag landed on her shoulder and the thick textbooks inside crushed her bones. 

 

“Ugh…” She's going to feel that tomorrow.

 

Someone nearby gasped, their tiny voice rising an octave. “Oh my gosh!”

 

“Bubbles, the Professor warned you about making a mess,” Blossom scolded. 

 

Buttercup ended up being the one to help Maya to her feet, flying up to hold her shoulder steady when the teen wobbled. 

 

“Wow, that was… something,” Maya mumbled, rubbing her forehead. Almost immediately after her vision cleared, a blue streak of light zoomed up and someone’s little voice kept shouting in her ear, spouting apology after apology. 

 

“Bubbles, chill,” Buttercup hissed. 

 

Her blue sister turned red, but quieted down, tilting her head down towards the sidewalk in a mix of shame and embarrassment. 

 

Maya smiled, and carefully gave the embarrassed pre-schooler a pat on the head. “Its fine, don’t worry about it.” After all, she was bound to trip over sometime soon. 

 

“Really? Your not mad?”

 

The white haired teen hide a giggle behind her hand. “Not at all.”

  
  
  



	18. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya has no idea how to handle her feelings

_ Buzzz _

 

_ Buzzzz _

 

_ Buzz _

 

“Ain’t dat the third time your phones come to life?”

 

Maya groaned and threw a towel over her cellphone. “Yes.”

 

“Well tell da fucker off,” Ace said, throwing a wadded up piece of paper into the trash can. “Not that hard, ‘aya.”

 

“It is when the guy goes to the same school as you.”

 

Ace arched an eyebrow, but Maya didn’t elaborate. She didn’t really want to. This was her problem and it was something she had to deal with. With that in mind, Maya decided to change the subject and pushed her buzzing phone into her backpack, away and out of view. 

 

“Anyway, hows… life?”

 

Ace snickered. “Small talk ain’t your strong suit, toots.”

 

“No need to be rude about it.”

 

“‘aye, rude is how I roll.” 

 

Maya rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

 

“I thought it was.”

 

“And  _ I  _ think your an asshole,” a new voice hissed. Maya immediately tensed, seeing her best friend walking in through the sliding doors, curly hair hiding her fiery eyes from view. 

 

Ace whistled. “Well, well, well, looky at who decided to show up, my favorite redhead.” 

 

“Stuff it,” Sue snapped, “I’m not here to argue with you.”

 

“Ooh, I’m so scared.”

 

Before Sue could claw the gang leaders eyes out, Maya interjected, grabbing her friends arm from behind the counter. “Calm down,” the teen urged, “fightings not something this gas station needs.”

 

Ace held up his hands and leaned back in his chair, silently smirking. 

 

Sue bit her lower lip. “Fine, fine. But I swear if you-” she stuck her finger in Ace’s face “-ever bring Maya down with you, I’m gonna rip you apart.”

 

Maya groaned. “Sue, please.”

 

“Right, right, sorry. Listen, I came by to give you this.” She held out a small box wrapped in newspaper. “Late Valentines present.”

 

Maya gasped, eyes sparkling. “Aww, Sue. Valentine's isnt for another few months.”

 

“Ya, I know. I’m the best,” the redhead chirped, puffing out her chest. Maya giggled, holding the present close to her person. 

 

Sue hopped up onto the counter and watched as the white haired teen carefully unwrapped the prettily decorated box, catching her tongue between her teeth when her eyes landed on a small sketchbook and black ink pen. 

 

“Oh, Sue!” 

 

Sue smiled. “Ya. I didn’t have much money to spend, but—“

 

“I love it!” Maya shouted, cutting her friend off and wrapping her up in a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Ace rolled his eyes, silently watching the two with a bemused look.  _ Girls.  _

  
  


* * *

__

  
  


“Alright. Looks like my shifts over,” Maya said, gathering her things. 

 

“Finally,” Ace muttered, leaning against the counter. “Let’s move it.”

 

“Right.”

 

The two left fairly quickly, and outside a black van awaited them. Ace rasped his knuckles against the passengers door. Moments later, the car unlocked and the gang leader climbed in, Maya scrambling to follow. 

 

Snake sat in the driver’s seat, chewing on a wad of gum, with earbuds stuffed into his ears, and clearly, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. 

 

Maya awkwardly shifted her bag onto her lap, sitting behind the two, and Ace was quick to yank Snake's earbuds out. 

 

Snake hissed, his shoulders jolting. “Jerk.”

 

Ace shrugged and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. 

 

The ride home was… quiet at most. Maya spent most of it sleeping, her cheek pressed against her backpack, softly snoring away. 

 

Snake ended up being the one to shake her awake (Ace wasn’t about to move, not when he’d gotten so comfortable), helping her out of the van and was automatically tasked with walking her up to her apartment. 

 

“You look drunk,” Snake chuckled, after having to steady Maya from almost tripping on the stairwell. 

 

Maya almost chocked on her spit. “I’m- what? No! I'm just tired. Long day.” 

 

The gang member nodded, running his sharp nails through his black hair. “Suckssss.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

When they neared her door, Maya cracked it open and turned on her heel, smiling. “Thanks for walking me.” Although he really didn’t have to. Not when her neighborhood was already fairly safe. 

 

Snake shrugged. 

 

“Seriously. Your not as bad as people make you out to be.” A poor attempt at a joke and moments after the worlds slipped it, Maya felt herself turning red. That, that sounded rude. Oh my god, that sounded so rude. She felt like slapping her forehead, or letting the floor open up and swallow her whole. 

 

Snake arched an eyebrow. “Thankssss I guessss.”

 

“It’s, um, it’s a compliment.”

 

_ Nice save,  _ the white haired teen thought bitterly, cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. 

 

“Ya. I gotsss that.”

 

“R-right.”

 

_ Wow, this is awkward. That public speaking course is looking pretty good right about now.  _

 

Maya shuffled her feet and chewed on her bottom lip. “I… I um…” Words started to clog in her throat, and her palms were starting to get sweaty, so without thinking, the flustered teen wrapped Snake up in a hug. “...”

 

Snake stiffened, not really knowing what else to do. What was he suppose to do? Ultimately, the gang member opted to stay as still as possible, and refusing to acknowledge how fast his heart was bumping around in his rib cadge. 

 

“S-Sorry,” Maya mumbled, face hidden in his shoulder. “I… I have this thing where my body does things without my consent.” 

 

_ Because why not? Ugh. Kill me now.  _

 

“Uhhu…” 

 

“Right… I, I should let go now?”

 

Snake shrugged. “Only if yousss want to.”

 

Maya almost fell over, her cheeks burning so much it hurt. “Y-ya, so I’m going to let go now.” 

 

She stiffly took her arms away, letting the gang member go, and quickly averted her eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“I never sssaid I minded,” Snake muttered, hands hidden deep in his short pockets. 

 

“O-oh.” 

 

The two stood still for what felt like forever; Maya staring at her shoes, Snake leaning back on the heels of his feet. The air felt way to heavy, and it didn't help that Maya knew she might be slightly attracted to the green skinned teen in front of her. It was only made worse when she stole a glance from behind her hair, and the luminescent hallway lights bounced off of Snake's ink black hair, as well as brought out the green color of his skin, making it brighter. And oh my god, why did that make him look all the more fascinating? 

 

“I better get inside,” Maya finally spoke up, needing to make some sort of getaway. Snake nodded, but before he turned to leave, he reached out and pushed a few lose strands of her hair behind her ear. 

 

“Good night,” he hissed, disappearing down the hallway, like some sort of enigma. 

 

Maya blinked, once, twice, before touching her forehead. Oh god. What a day. 

  
  



	19. The Hard Work No One Else Wants To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the work Gangreen does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack 
> 
> So, I can't keep up with the weekly updates, and with exams coming up, the updates might... vary. 
> 
> I'll try to keep it somewhat consistent, but don't keep me to that. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, the wait was worth it, and thank you all for sticking with this story for this long.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I also tweaked my last chapter a bit

Another order from out of town came in one late Sunday afternoon, and Ace had to round up his boys for their sixth pickup and transport that month. Sleep was already something none of them got too much of, so the impromptu phone call was nothing they couldn't take care of. 

 

Snake slipped into the driver's seat, long nails tapping impatiently on the steering wheel while he waited for the rest of the gang to pile into their van. 

 

The ride was loud (it’s always loud), and the gang was lively, barking out crude comments, making jokes, and just acting like boys their age would. Sleep is almost always the last thing they think about, usually too busy working odd jobs or graffiting subway stations and trains. 

 

Snake pulled their black van into an alleyway, driving until the narrow walkway opened up into a wider area. The brick walls towered high, with garage doors on each side. Another car, blue and sleek, stood parked off in a corner, with a man leaning on the hood. Ace grumbled when he noticed who it was, and rubbed the area between his eyes. 

 

“Dis guy again.”

 

Snake snickered under his breath. “Sucksss to be you, bossss.”

 

Arturo peeked up from behind the two, his one visible eye widening. “Ha! Is Diego.” 

 

“Ya, ya,” Ace bit out, “I can see dat. Hate da guy, too smug for dis.” 

 

“I like ‘im,” Big Billy put in, raising his hand high above his head. Grubber seconded the notion. 

 

“Well no one asked ya, Billy. So pipe down and sit pretty.” 

 

The van rolled to a stop, and Gangreen piled out. Diego smirked when he saw the teens approaching, and quickly picked up the smallest member of the gang, ruffling Arturo’s greasy hair, making it stick out at all odd ends. 

 

Snake snickered, his fists shoved deep into his pockets. Big Billy clapped, and Grubber blew a raspberry (something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh). Ace rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Alright, kids, got a fresh load for ju,” Diego started and placed his cousin on his shoulder. “Boss wants ‘em delivered to  _ The Hackle Drive.  _ Owner of the store wants ‘em before eight in the morning. Give you boys--” Diego glanced at his watch. “--ah, few hours.” 

 

“And how much we talkin’,” Ace interjected. 

 

“Jus a few boxes.” 

 

‘Just a few boxes’ turned out to be near sixty, all filled to the brim with computer parts, memory disks, and wires. Ace sent Arturo’s cousin a scowl, and the middle finger when the boxes turned out to be heavier than usual. 

 

Great. Just great. 

 

It took them longer than expected to load up (fucking fantastic), but after a hug goodbye between their delivery guy and Arturo, the gang was piling back into their van and in no time at all, where back on the dark road. Street lights lit up the city like fireflies, all yellow and warm. Ace was in charge of checking the map, and directing Snake to the store, who hissed out crude insults to other midnight drivers trying to cut him off. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ The Hackel Drive  _ turned out to be a local, underground tech store everyone went to when their computers or phones didn’t work and they needed the fix for cheap. Big Billy marveled at all the neon signs hanging inside the shop, and Grubber, his curiosity no better than Billy’s, touched (even tried to lick) the wires stacked up in the backroom. The rest of the gang were eager to get down to work. 

 

They still had to set up all the stuff in the boxes, as per request, and all before the store opened. 

 

“Watchsss it!” Snake snapped when something slammed him in the back of the head. Big Billy turned red, and pressed a finger to his lip, his other hand busy holding the parts to an IBM 5150. “Sowy.”

 

It was another hour before the gang was finished, and the shop owner, after inspecting everything was in order, let them go. 

 

A large city clock hanging over a few local stores read 7:05 am, in big, bright, blinking numbers. Ace scowled, and tucked his fists into his jacket pockets. One look at his boys confirmed that none of them looked good enough to drive home, let alone make the terk on foot. 

 

“Well, looks like wes sleepin’ in da streets today.” 

 

Arturo groaned, Big Billy dramatically sighed, Grubber blew a raspberry (putting in his two cents), and Snake simply shrugged, too tired to do anything more. 

 

Oh well. 

  
  



	20. Think Before You Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get back into the mojo of this story, oops 🙈🙈🙈

Maya brushed out the dust and pebbles from the green teen's hair, using a gas station bought brush. Lil' Arturo protested at first, but one quick bribe from Maya had him sitting still and impatiently asking if she was done yet. Ace opted for brushing his fingers through his hair, making the greasy strands stick out in odd ways. Big Billy shook out the flakes of dust and rocks on his own and Grubber just dunked his head into a bucket of ice cold water. Snake was more guarded, glaring at Maya’s fingers and how they reached up to comb through his long hair. 

 

She cringed, throwing a small pebble out the open window of the gang’s makeshift home. “You guys need a shower.” 

 

“And you think wes can afford it?” Ace asked and gestured to the wooden walls and floors. “Besides, no room.” 

 

Maya instantly turned red. “R-right. Um. Sorry.” She didn’t want to flaunt her better living conditions. Still, these boys needed a shower. So, after quietly contemplating it for a bit, she squared her shoulders and ran the brush through Snake's hair again. “Well, you guys could always, maybe, I dunno… use mine?”

 

Arturo blinked his one visible eye and tried to stifle his laughter. Ace nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Billy and Grubber didn’t seem to mind the offer, in fact, they seemed quite happy about the proposal (running water was probably scarce around here). Snake’s eyes just widened and his skin suddenly felt very clammy. 

 

Maya blushed. “You guys don’t have to accept! It’s just an offer.” 

 

“And how would the redhead feel ‘bout dat,” Ace spoke up, regaining his composure. “She ain’t too fond of us.”

 

Maya glanced down, playing with the dead ends of Snake’s hair. “She’s just cautious.”

 

“An’ five guys crammed into your apartment aint gonna rile her up.”

 

“Well…” 

 

“Right.” Ace stood up and grabbed a bottle of something from the kitchen. “I don’t need yer friend nagging in my ear.” 

 

“She’s not a nag!”

 

“Coulda fooled me.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes and quickly let herself sink into the sofa. 

  
  



	21. Class Is In Session

Maya blinked down at her chemistry paper, staring at the complex equations and problems with faraway eyes. 

 

“I don’t get it,” she muttered, tapping her pencil against her head. Snake snickered across from her, his tongue peeking out from between his black lips. “Idiot.”

 

“Hey,” Maya shouted-whispered, throwing her scrunchie at the green teen. That earned her a  ‘ _ shhh!’ _ from the librarian, who narrowed her eyes at the two before going back to her book. 

 

Maya whispered her apology, but Snake leaned back in his chair, opting to ignore the warning. 

 

“So, you going to help me or not?” The white haired teen asked, drawing her attention back to her homework. “I need this done and if your not going to teach me this--   which I still have a hard time believing you will --then I’m leaving.”

 

Snake rolled his eyes and snatched her paper away. “Fine. Keep quiet and you’ll learn.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, Snake knew what he was talking about. Maya was still reeling from everything he’s managed to explain. 

 

“I never knew you were such a genius,” Maya said, while packing all her things into her bag. 

 

Snake bumped her shoulder with his. “Sssayss a lot ‘bout you, doesssn't it?” 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Kidding.” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

The two leave the library, and Maya leads the way down to a local Cafe, talking about their fammed lemon bars and superb tea concoctions. Snake hissed, poking his fork tongue out when his friend (friend?) mentioned the warm brewed drinks. 

 

Maya arched an eyebrow. “What, you don’t like tea?”

 

“The sshort ansswer? No.”

 

“Aw, your missing out.”

 

“Don’t think ssso.” Snake stuck his fists into his pockets, kicking a pebble. 

 

Maya bit her lower lip and wrung her hands before building up the courage to ask the question that's been eating at her mind for the past few hours. “Um, so… I, I just wanted to know, and I don’t mean this in a rude way or anything, but… why aren't you in school if your so smart? I mean, you helped me understand chemistry.” Maya fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever understand chemistry, but all the same…” 

 

Snake shrugged. “Doesssn't matter.”

 

“But it does.”

 

The green skinned teen shifted, growing uneasy. “It’s none of your busssinessss.”

 

Maya shrank back a little. “No, ya, your right. Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to pry or anything. Honest.”

 

Snake grimed. Great, now he felt bad. So, he gave in. “Ssschool was boring, I didn’t care for the lecturesss, did drugs, was sssmarter than the prick teachersss.”

 

Maya felt her eyes widen. “O-oh.”

 

“Went to a private ssschool.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Ssstop sstaring.”

 

Maya turned a little pink and looked away. “I just think that's, well, impressive.”

 

Snake arched an eyebrow, and the white haired teen quickly backtracked. “Not the drugs, no, drugs are bad, but the being smart for your age and all that.” She honestly never would have pegged the reptilian gang member for an Einstein. 

 

The conversation shifts from there, and the two spend the rest of the evening at the Cafe Maya recommended, chewing on pastries and downing warm drinks (Snake refused to get tea, so he settled for coffee instead). 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked the idea that Snake was secretly a mad genius, so I wanted to include that in the story.


End file.
